


The second hand unwinds

by j_gabrielle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Loving Time Travellers Club, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: In which Neil and River commiserate over loving time travellers
Relationships: Neil & River Song, Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet), The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	The second hand unwinds

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Someone had to do it. Might as well be me :)

Curry wafts up to where he leans against the balcony railing. Curry and carbon monoxide, he decides, is a potent cocktail of smells that sticks to the back of his throat.

Curry, carbon monoxide and the scent of time.

"Hello River," Neil says, smiling as a fresh a cacophony of honks and revving engine rises and she slides into place to mirror him in reverse.

"Neil, darling," River replies gently, brushing kisses to each of his cheeks. Her eyes search his face and he holds her gaze. "So, it happened?"

"Yes," He answers, swallowing tightly. "I looked into the eyes of the man I love and he did not know me." 

River nods, fingers tucking his hair behind an ear. Sadness flickers in her eyes and he reaches out for her, folding himself into her waiting embrace. If anyone would know how it feels to love a man out of time, it would be River Song. It had hurt - that lack of recognition in his eyes. The sames ones who had greeted him just a few days ago with nothing but adoration and love, full of easy familiarity.

"This is it then. The end?" Her fingers curl through his hair, soothing

Neil shrugs, pulling back to regard her carefully. There is a weariness in the way she tilts her head. Must have just met her Doctor then.

His eyes move back to the cityscape. In a few hours he will be on a plane to Oslo to rendezvous with him. He knows how this will go and where it leads to. He knows where he will be when the dust settles. 

River wraps an arm around his waist. "Enough time for champagne?"

Nile has to smile at that. Darting in, he kisses her cheek and breathes in her perfume. "Darling, there is always enough time for champagne."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
